Certain vehicles today having include remote start systems and algorithms that enable a user of the vehicle to remotely start an engine of the vehicle. Such a remote start of the engine may be desired, for example, if the user wishes to have the vehicle's interior heated or cooled before the user enters the vehicle. However, in certain situations, existing remote start systems may not always remain active for an optimal amount of time, for example in light of different circumstances for various remote start events.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for controlling remote start functionality of vehicles, for example with respect to the duration of time for which the remote start remains active. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.